New Beginnings
by coranajade
Summary: Follow up to Padawan Again. Obi-Wan is now under the care of Anakin (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker wasn't sure what he expected when he took on guardianship of the 4 year old Obi-Wan Kenobi. He knew Obi-Wan while he had been conditioned to behave in a certain way while being held captive by Dooku, was still mentally a 37 year old Jedi Master.

Which is why for those first few months Anakin was spending a lot of time franticly looking for the missing Jedi. Obi-Wan would not only escape the apartment unseen by either him or Ahsoka. He would also escape any other Jedi he was left with if Anakin and Ahsoka had to leave the Temple on a mission. So far the only person he hadn't managed to escape from was Master Yoda.

He had tried to be patient with Obi-Wan. After all Obi-Wan was now having to go through his training again! OK some considerations have been taken into account, he will have one on one lessons and most of that was to help with keeping him in tune with the Force anything else was if he wanted to have a new focus or learn a new skill.

Anakin had even arranged for him to have lessons in archaeology as it was something he had taken an interest in while captive by Dooku. But right now, Anakin was fuming. Un Jedi like he knows but he has had it with Obi-Wan disappearing. (So help me I'll stick him in Force cuffs if I have to.)

Heading into the Room of a Thousand Fountains he spots Obi-Wan sitting on a bench reading something. As he approaches Obi-Wan speaks up without looking round. "As far as I knew Anakin, I was no longer a captive."

Anakin sighs sitting down next to him, "You're not Obi-Wan but after all that's happened would it kill you to let me know you're wanting to go out?" Obi-Wan puts his data pad down. "I'm sorry Anakin…I suppose you could say that I'm frustrated by this whole situation. I was hoping that." He sighs his shoulders slumping. "that somehow you could've fixed that machine and when you said it was so badly damaged…no destroyed."

Anakin looks crestfallen. "If there was anyway Obi-Wan…"

"I know, I know you would've done it and I know you are trying your best under the circumstances…I guess what I mean to say is. I'm sorry Anakin." Obi-Wan looks up at Anakin. The height distance even greater than before. "I know this isn't easy on you ether and I've not helped the situation."

Anakin smirks, "Hey if you were that bad I'd have taken Master Windu's suggestion and sent you to the crèche for a night!" Obi-Wan laughs a little, "Well thank you for not sending me there."

Anakin shrugs like it's nothing. "Well I used to escape from you all the time." Obi-Wan smiles a little at the memory, "Yes well at least I do not have you chasing me through garbage shoots and waste plants in pit races!"

Anakin grins wide. "That was fun wasn't it?" Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows. "Not my idea of fun, no." Anakin snorts, "Yes I see your idea of fun." He picks up the data pad it's loaded onto a news site. "Oh yes." He deadpans. "This is the height of fun. Come on lets drag out that old dejarik board of yours."

Obi-Wan smirks wickedly, "You do know I will only beat you." Anakin knows he's right, he's never beaten Obi-Wan in a game of dejarik. It's why the board got put away in the first place. Anakin refused to play anymore. "We'll see about that but it's only going to be a short game. Padme has invited us to dinner tonight."

"Anakin I…" Anakin holds a hand up, "No it will be good for you to get out the Temple for a bit and besides, she's been on at me to see you for weeks now." Obi-Wan relents. "Alright alright. But let's hope this time we don't end up on the run."

True to form, Obi-Wan wiped the floor with Anakin. Well the dejarik board to be more precise and Anakin sulks a little on the way to Padmes apartments. The two Jedi close their eyes taking in the smell of the food when the turbolift door opens.

Obi-Wan has hardly gone 3 steps into the apartment when he is embraced by Padme. "Oh Obi-Wan it is so good to see you." Obi-Wan smiles embracing her back. "And you Padme." She leans back kneeling down on one knee before him so she's face to face. "I believe you have wanted to see me for some time since my return. I must apologise I was…not fit enough for visiting."

She smiles kindly at him. "Obi-Wan you don't have to apologise for anything. I understand completely but it is nice to finally see you are ok." Standing back up she instinctively takes Obi-Wans hand and walks towards the dining area.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan quizzically and he just shrugs letting Padme hold his hand. "How are things in the senate?" Anakin steps up beside his secret wife. She sighs, "Going slowly, we finally have a council set in place that the majority can agree will take control of the senate until a new chancellor can be found or they may keep the council in place but…oh Anakin I knew there was corruption but so many senators were found to be under the payroll of Palpatine or the Separatists."

Getting to the table she helps Obi-Wan into a seat before sitting down herself. "He had a long time to work his way into the senate and stay in power." Obi-Wan sighs. "It looks like this goes all the way back to Naboo. He played a great many people." The dinner table falls into an awkward silence.

Padme takes a breath before looking to Anakin again, "No Ahsoka?" Anakin shakes his head, "No she's assisting again with younglings. Master Yoda believes she'll make a great teacher." Padme smiles, "I have no idea where she gets that from?" Anakin coughs on his drink, "Hey!" Padme and Obi-Wan snigger.

"How has he been?" Padme asks watching Obi-Wan who has fallen asleep after dinner on the sofa. Anakin feels a twinge of Deja vu. "He's finding it hard adjusting and with the council saying he has to go through training again, even if it's only to keep him from losing what he has already learned." He crosses his arms. "He has been hiding himself away a lot. I can't imagine what it's like to be a Jedi Master one day and then an initiate the next."

"None of us can." Padme links her arm through his and he turns to her. "I know if it happened to me and I couldn't have the life I'd had before or if I had to wait another 26 years to be a senator again if I was even elected to be one again. It wouldn't destroy me but…the sense of loss would be great."

Anakin nods thinking if it happened to him, he couldn't be with Padme. It would tear him apart inside. "I've been thinking that…when the time comes and even though it's a little…odd." He pauses a moment. "And assuming Ahsokas graduated by then. I might take him as my Padawan."

"Really?" Padmes eyes widen a little in surprise. "I know its odd because he was once my Master but, it would be easier for him as well I know his situation. I know what he knows and what he doesn't. If another Jedi took him he might find them patronising." He looks back to Obi-Wan. "And you know Obi-Wan he wouldn't say anything because its his duty but it could hinder him and I don't think it's fair he has to redo what he's done already and so far Master Yoda agrees with me."

Padme smiles at him lovingly, "He's lucky to have you." She moves closer to him, "as am I."

Obi-Wan half asleep opens his eyes a little hearing voices. His eyes falls on Padme as she leans into Anakin kissing him. A kiss which Anakin returns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss Mustang: My email went crazy overnight with sequel requests so I had too! I'm glad you enjoy it and only time will tell for Obi-Wan and if he finally notices about Anakin and Padme.**

 **Lyn79: It has crossed my mind because of how Anakin is and I don't believe Padme is going to want to be out of Obi-Wans life.**

 **Annie Walker: Again thank you for reading! It will be for them both as Anakin hasn't had to deal with a kid before even if that kid has the mind (for the most part) of an adult.**

 **Guest: Well Ahsoka is in this chapter and on Obi-Wans side! Obi-Wan can't continue his duties so in essence he has been demoted! So Anakin is a Master (now) before Obi-Wan. With Sidious gone and Dooku in jail there isn't much of a war but they are still hunting for General Grievous. thanks again for reading (also wonders are you my guest who posted 2 reviews at a time on Padawan Again.**

The following morning Obi-Wan wakes to find himself in his own bed. He doesn't remember Anakin trying to wake him the night before nor does he remember Anakin picking him up and carrying him back to the Temple and putting him to bed.

He has a hazy memory of Anakin and Padme kissing but he's certain he must have been dreaming. Possibly because the pair acted like husband and wife while they were on the run as a family. He smiles at the memory. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he can smell breakfast and his stomach growls. He hopes Ahsoka has made it and not Anakin.

Thankfully Ahsoka had made breakfast, fruit and pancakes. Getting up to the table Obi-Wan used the Force to bring the teapot over to him but Anakin snatched it just before it reached him. "Anakin!" Anakin shakes his head putting the pot down away from Obi-Wan. "Everything I've read about your age advises against tea or caff."

"A cup of tea is not going to poison me and I highly doubt it will have any effect on me as I have been drinking it for years." Obi-Wan reaches out and the pot starts to move again. Anakin grabs a hold of the pot stopping it. "Obi-Wan, I said no." Ahsoka can't help but smirk watching the two of them.

"I will not go through another day of classes without having some tea." Obi-Wan frowns at him crossing his arms. "Don't you cross your arms at me. I said no." Anakin keeps a hold of the pot. Ahsoka steps over to the table. "Why don't we compromise? Surely a small cup won't do any harm and only one in the morning and one with lunch."

Obi-Wan smiles his thanks to Ahsoka for her attempting to set a compromise. Anakin frowns as his Padawan and his…what does he call Obi-Wan now? His ward? Look at him expectantly although he is certain he can see a glint in Obi-Wans eye. "Alright, half a cup and just one. But if it starts to have any effect on you then it stops. Agreed?"

Obi-Wan smirks, "Of course." Ahsoka winks at Obi-Wan as she pours him half a cup handing it to him. "thank you Ahsoka." He nods his thanks smelling what is his first cup of tea in…he can't think how long. "Anytime." She smiles and without thinking ruffles his hair before she stops herself. "Oh Sorry Obi-Wan. He laughs lightly smiling at her. "It's alright."

His first class today was with Master Yoda meditation followed by his first lightsaber lessons. He was disappointed when Yoda had him run through more "age appropriate" exercises. However as always Yoda was right and by the time Anakin arrived to collect him he was exhausted. Anakin took him back to their apartment.

"I think you might need to have a nap." Obi-Wan shakes his head slightly. "I'm alright…" Anakin looks at him not believing him. "Alright." He heads over to the sofa sitting down and putting on the Holovid, some history programme was on he leaves it as Obi-Wan comes over sitting beside him.

It wasn't five minutes before Anakin felt Obi-Wans head on his arm. Looking down he can see Obi-Wans fast asleep. Smiling he lifts his arm and gently moves Obi-Wan closer putting his arm over him. Using the Force he puts a holovid of podracing.

In the afternoon after history class with Master Lo'rat, Obi-Wan keeps to the shadows creeping through the halls to make sure no one spots him. Drawing on the Force to shield his presence he heads down towards the cells. He had found a way to get into the cells without the guards noticing him.

"I must commend you for managing to keep sneaking in here and not getting caught." Dooku is lying down on the bench that doubles for a bed. He doesn't even open his eyes. Obi-Wan smirks, "I might look 4 years old but I must admit the size does come in handy. It would be a lot more difficult if I was…well how I was."

Opening his eyes Dooku sits up with a slight smile on his face. "Well I do appreciate the visits. Only you and Master Yoda deem to visit with me. Although Mace Windu has popped down to scowl at me from time to time when he is looking for information."

"I would come and visit more often but I'm only able to escape from Anakin now and then." Dooku waves a hand dismissively. "You shouldn't be down here at all but I am grateful for your visits. However I do wish the council had placed you with someone other than Skywalker."

Obi-Wan frowns a little. "Anakin's not a bad person. I'm pretty certain if I was to act up, he would let me. He is protective of me even before all this happened. Besides if not for Anakin I may have ended up with another Master who wouldn't have understood my situation." He pauses for a moment. "Any word on what is to happen to you?"

Dooku shakes his head, "the last I heard the senate council and the Jedi are still discussing it. There are some Jedi, namely Master Yoda who believe that I can be reformed because of what I did for you in the end. The senate council however believes I should stand trial publicly. We shall but wait and see."

Obi-Wan sighs as he makes his way out of the cells. He knows what Dooku did was wrong but he did make the right decision in the end. He risked his life for Obi-Wan, stood up against the Sith Lord. In some way Dookus kidnapping of him lead to the discovery of the Sith Lord. Having to grow up again might be a hefty price to pay but with the war coming to an end, once they find General Grievous who has managed to keep going, and an end to the Sith. It's a price he is glad to pay and would pay again if he had to do it all over again.

"And just what do you think you are doing in the cells?" Obi-Wan freezes as he hears Master Windus voice behind him. "Master Windu, I was just looking for Anakin." Obi-Wan turns to face the leader of the Jedi council. "And you expected to find him in the cells?" Obi-Wan knows he's been caught.

"Come with me Kenobi." Mace walks out ahead of Obi-Wan. Sighing Obi-Wan follows the Jedi Master out. Only as he suddenly realizes where Mace is taking him does he stop. "Mace, I am not a child. You can't send me to the crèche!" Mace stops and turns his hands on his hips towering over Obi-Wan. "Then do you care to tell me what you were doing in the cells?"

Obi-Wans shoulders slump. "I was visiting Dooku." Just mentioning the counts name causes Mace to frown. "And why in the Force would you want to see him Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan thinks before he speaks, yes the healers haven't been able to remove all that Dooku did to his mind but he believes Dooku has changed. There is light in him again. He closes his eyes, "I know what he did to me," he looks at Mace, "put me in danger in the first place but he risked his life to save me when Palpatine was going to kill me. He refused to kill me. I just come down to talk with him. Nothing else."

Mace sighs, "Obi-Wan, it is not wise for you to have contact with him. It's for your own protection." Obi-Wan frowns, "I wish everyone would stop that. I don't need protecting like some fragile child!" Mace is not amused by the snippy tone. "I wish you would all just back off!"

Anakin gets a call when he is putting Ahsoka through some katas. Obi-Wan is being kept in the crèche overnight by request of Mace Windu as punishment for disrespect. Anakin rolls his eyes before flicking his gaze to Ahsoka. "Again."

Obi-Wan sits in the corner of the room. They had just had dinner and given some free time before bed. The crèche master had sat him with some of the older children for the meal which didn't go down well with them. None of them would speak to him and he kept getting odd looks from them.

A young Chiss girl, who looks to be a couple of years older than Obi-Wan approaches him, her red eyes filled with concern. "Hello little boy." Obi-Wan looks up to her, "Hello." She sits down next to him and hands him a toy speeder. "Just ignore them. They don't like people who are smarter than them and you must be smart if Master Rae sat you with us."

He smiles a little, "Depends on your point of view. I was sent here for punishment." She raises an eyebrow. "Punishment? But you're new I haven't seen you here before." He shakes his head. "It's a long story." She smiles, "I can listen. My names Thera." She offers her hand. "Obi-Wan." She grins, "Nice to meet you Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan told her what happened to him. "So you're really a Jedi Master?" Her voice is hushed like it's a secret. He snorts, "I was but as the machine is destroyed beyond repair I have no choice but to…grow up again." He sighs looking forlorn. Thera takes his hand, "Well Master Obi-Wan…" he laughs, "Just call me Obi-Wan." She smiles at him, "Obi-Wan, if you need a friend, you know where I am." He smiles warmly at her, "Thank you Thera."

The next morning Anakin arrives to collect Obi-Wan. "What did you do to Mace to get him to shove you in here over night?" Obi-Wan shrugs, "I may have told him to back off…I may have shouted at him and told him to mind his own business…" Anakin laughs. "I bet he loved that. Was he just asking how you were?" Obi-Wan swallows knowing Anakin is not going to like it when he says where he was. "He was asking what I was doing in the cells."

Anakin is many things but stupid is not one of them, "You were what?!" Some of the younglings nearby jump startled by the raised voice. "Anakin…" Anakin shakes his head in disbelief. "After all that he did to you and you go and see him? Why in the nine Corellian hells would you go and see that jumped up..."he was about to curse when he stops himself looking at the younglings.

A young blue girl comes running over to Obi-Wan taking his hand and standing slightly in front of him. "Don't shout at him." She frowns at Anakin. "Thera it's alright." She shakes her head. "No it's not ok Obi-Wan." Thera turns back to Anakin, "He's being mean. You did nothing wrong…well you did but you been punished for that. You can't be punished more than once for the same thing."

Anakin can't help but smirk at the girl. "What's your name youngling?" Thera straightens up. "I'm Thera and I'm 7 and a half. Obi-Wans my friend and you won't shout at him." Anakin lifts his mechanical hand to his face trying to hide a smile. He coughs, "Forgive me Thera. I was unaware of what Obi-Wan did and it shocked me to learn of it." Theras blinks surprised he didn't shout at her. "Uh…ok but say sorry to Obi-Wan."

"Thera that's not really…" Obi-Wan starts before Thera shushes him. "Say sorry to him." Anakins eyes sparkle in amusement. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan." Obi-Wans face flushes red and he can only guess what's going to come. "Now I have to take Obi-Wan back home." Thera nods and turns to Obi-Wan. "You have to promise to come and see me." Obi-Wan nods, "I promise." Satisfied Thera nods and heads back into the crèche.

As they start walking towards the turbolift, Anakin smirks sniggering slightly. "Got yourself a girlfriend there Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "Not now Anakin." Anakin laughs but since his return to the Temple, Thera is the first being who has just listened to him and not judged him when one of his triggers kicked in. They talked and then played together until the crèche Master called time for bed. He could relax around her, no pity she accepted Obi-Wan the Jedi Master and Obi-Wan the child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Afraid more fluff at the moment. I promise there will be some excitement soon! Also sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! Thanks again for the lovely reviews and to all my new story followers. xx**

The rest of the week pasted uneventfully until Obi-Wan was down in the archive and is looking for an article for his archaeology class when the system beeps ACCESS DENIED INSUFFICIANT CLEARANCE. He frowns and types in his codes. ACCESS DENIED INSUFFICIANT CLEARANCE. "What in the blazes?" He types it in again. ACCESS DENIED INSUFFICIANT CLEARANCE.

Jocasta Nu appears behind him, "I'm afraid your clearance code has been reclassified and you cannot access this file." Obi-Wan grits his teeth. "And why is that?" Jocasta resets the computer. "I am afraid Obi-Wan I don't know the answer to that. The council would have made that decision given your…circumstances."

"Circumstances?!" He snaps. "I had more freedom as Dooku's prisoner than here at the Temple apparently among friends!" Jocasta firmly. "You will keep your voice down." Obi-Wan scowls at her and storms out the archive.

Anakin ran a hand through his hair. Obi-Wan was supposed to be back by now and he had promised to stop hiding from him and so far had always been punctual in ether letting him know he was going to be late or going somewhere else. Pulling out his com he contacts Ahsoka. "Obi-Wan's missing. We'll need to search the Temple."

"Padme blinks her eyes wide trying to stay focused on the latest thing to cross her desk regarding the transition of power in the senate. She loved her job but, she sighs, Anakin's right sometimes she does try and take on too much. Hearing the Turbolift ring announcing a visitor on their way she gets to greet them straightening her dress.

"Obi-Wan?" Her eyes wide again to find the sole occupant of the turbolift is Obi-Wan. "What are you doing here alone?" He steps out a little sheepishly, "I just needed to get away from the Temple."

"Why? Whats happened?" She ushers him inside to the sofa and sits beside him. "I lost my temper…they have reclassified my access due to my "circumstances"." He looks down at his feet. "I've been…getting angry a lot recently. I should be able to control it release it to the Force but it's hard when…"

She smiles kindly at him, "To get angry is human. Yes I know you are a Jedi but I know you Obi-Wan, you will get through this and you have people who want to help. Does Anakin know you are here?" He shakes his head. "Don't tell him please. At the risk of sounding like him, I can do without another lecture."

She nods, "I won't tell him, but he will be worried that much I know. He adores you Obi-Wan. He told me you were like a father to him and now he wants to do the same for you. Jedi go through trials don't they?" He nods yes. "Well then this is another trial for you but if you ever need someone to talk to or just sit with. My door is always open for you."

He smiles thankfully to her. "Thank you Padme." She smiles warmly, "Now, you have saved me from losing my mind over work, how about we have some tea." She stands holding a hand out to him. "And I think I might have some of those tarts you like." Grinning at her he takes her hand.

Anakin frowns Obi-Wan once said that Anakin, as a Padawan, would be the death of him but Anakin is certain it's going to be the other way around. Ashoka meets up with him back at their quarters. "I'm sorry Master but there is no sign of him in the Temple."

Anakin sighs, "He couldn't have gotten outside could he?" Ahsoka looks exasperated "It's possible Master. It's not like he's an actual youngling." Anakin nods. Obi-Wan would know pretty much every route out the Temple that Anakin did. As much as he hates to he's going to have to go to the council now and report Obi-Wan missing. Just as he is about to say to Ahsoka his comlink beeps.

"Skywalker." He answers hoping its Obi-Wan on the other end. "Anakin? It's Padme. I'm just calling to let you know Obi-Wans with me." Anakin frowns confused, "He's what?"

"Don't be angry with him Anakin, he…he just needed someone to talk to. Needed some time away from the Temple. He's spending the night with me and you can come by tomorrow and pick him up. Just promise me you won't be angry with him." She pleads.

Anakin sighs, "Alright. I promise but he still should have let me know. I've been worried sick about him." A pause from the other end. "I know Anakin but it's already tough for him. Just take it easy." Rubbing his face with his flesh hand. "Ok. I'll pick him up tomorrow. Thank you Padme for looking after him."

During the night Obi-Wan whimpers in his sleep. He's having a nightmare. Tossing and turning, Palpatine is coming for Anakin who's unconscious on the floor. A red lightsaber raised high. "Pitiful Jedi!" The sith snarls. Obi-Wan runs to help Anakin but finds himself shrinking and there is nothing he can do to stop the Sith who just laughs at him as he…

"Nooo!" Obi-Wan sits upright in the bed tears in his eyes. Padme comes running in. "Obi-Wan?" she rushes over to him quickly inspecting to see if he was hurt. "Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" Obi-Wan nods a little. She holds him close, "It's alright, you're safe."

"Palpatine…he killed Anakin." He weeps and Padme rubs his back. "It's alright. Anakin is safe as are you." He sniffles, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" She sits back wiping tears from his eyes, "Shhh, Obi-Wan you have been through something none of us can imagine. To have some nightmares…to cry is nothing you should ever be sorry for."

She makes him lay down on the bed. "But you are safe here Obi-Wan, safe at the Temple with your friends and family." She caresses his face gently just as she has done for her sister's children when trying to get them to sleep. She smiles as it works, his eyes drooping. She starts to hum a Naboo lullaby until he has drifted off into a deep sleep.

Anakin arrives early at Padme's apartment ready to demand an explination from Obi-Wan, former Master or not. Anakin is now responsible for his well-being and he can't just run away from the Temple. "Morning Anakin." Padme smiles at him as she pours herself a cup of tea. "I can have some caff sent up for you if you like?"

He shakes his head. "No thanks. Where is Obi-Wan?" Padme raises her eyebrows at him. She doesn't need to be a Jedi to see the frustration coming off him. "He is still asleep and I would appreciate it if you weren't hard on him." She pauses thinking of last night. "He had a rough night…he had a nightmare."

"What sort of nightmare?" He knows Obi-Wan gets visions from time to time, he also knows Obi-Wan isn't immune to nightmares but as far as Anakin knows he hasn't had them since a few months after Qui-Gons death.

"He said it was of Palpatine killing you and he was powerless to defend you." She gets up and motions for Anakin to follow her. He follows her to the spare room and in the bed sleeping soundly is Obi-Wan. In an instant his frustration was out the window. "Thank you for looking after him Padme." She smiles linking her arm through his. "Well he was our "son"." He smiles lovingly at her. "Our son."


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the apartment Ahsoka runs over grabbing Obi-Wan up into a tight hug. "Ugh Ahsoka." Obi-Wan can't even move against her. She puts him down pointing fiercely in his face. "Don't you ever do that again. Ever!"

Obi-Wan goes to reply to her only to be gathered up in a hug again. "I was so worried." Anakin can't help but smirk. Obi-Wan looks to him for help. [ _Anakin]_ Anakins smirk breaks into a grin. _[You're on your own._ _]_

Over the coming months Obi-Wan continues his classes, meets up with Thera regularly and thanks to his regular talks with Padme he has been able to adapt to his new life.

Sitting in his room in the apartments he now shares with Anakin and Ahsoka Obi-Wan pours over his archaeology homework when there is a knock at the door. "Obi-Wan?" He recognises Anakins voice before he turns around. "What is it Anakin?"

Anakin steps into Obi-Wans room. "What have you got there buddy?" Obi-Wan gives him a look he knows Anakin is not really interested in his work but he indulges him. "I'm looking at the history of the ancient Jedi Temples on Tython. Do you know that it has been colonised by Jedi twice in the past 30,000 years and both times they eventually abandoned it."

"Oh…that's…uh…that's really interesting…" Anakin scratches his head trying to sound interested. "Uh I'd love to hear more but I'm afraid I've got to leave. We gotta lead on Grievous and if we can capture him that's finally an end to the war."

"We've had "leads" before and he has always managed to slip through our fingers." Obi-Wan points out. How many times had he faced the General only for the coward to escape. "I know I know. But this time we'll have him for sure. I've asked for Ahsoka to stay behind to look after you so you don't need to go to another Master or back to the crèche."

"Anakin you can't stunt her training just for…" Obi-Wan sighs but is interrupted by Anakin holding up his hand. "She volunteered. Besides, you've only just got settled." He smiles placing a hand on Obi-Wans shoulder. "I'm sure you and Ahsoka will have fun." He grins. "I believe she's invited your girlfriend over tonight."

"Thera is no my girlfriend Anakin." Obi-Wan frowns crossing his arms which makes Anakin laugh. "Sure she is. Anyway I better get going. I'll be back before you know it." Anakin can't help but ruffle Obi-Wans hair. "Anakin!" Anakin laughs as he leaves.

"Obi-Wan!" A voice followed by a playful shove breaks into his thoughts. Blinking he focuses on Thera sitting in front of him. "Stop daydreaming." She studies his face interested in something. "Is it going to come out soon?"

"What?" his brows drawing together in confusion which only results in Thera laughing at him. "Your tooth silly. You keep wiggling it with your tongue." She laughs as he stops. "You didn't notice did you?"

"No, I guess not. It has been some time since I lost a tooth." He wiggles the loose tooth with his tongue again.

"If it's really loose you can just pull it out."

Placing his fingers on the tooth he wiggles it. "I'm not sure about this."

Thera shrugs as though it's nothing. "I saw Lioth do it. Just twist quickly and pull. It's easy." Taking a breath Obi-Wan grips the tooth and in one motion twists and pulls the tooth from his mouth. He smiles at her revealing a cap in his upper incisors. "Uh oh…" Thera points to his mouth.

Lifting his other hand he feels the dribble of warm liquid from his mouth. Taking his hand away it's blood. "I'm guessing this didn't happen to Lioth?"

Thera gets up and runs from the living area into the kitchen to find Ahsoka. "Padawan Tano! Obi-Wans bleeding." Ahsoka drops the spatula on the counter. "He's what?" Ahsoka rushes into the living area and finds Obi-Wan a little line of blood running down his mouth. "What happened?"

"I pulled a loose tooth from my mouth." He opens his hand to reveal the pulled tooth. Ahsoka kneels down to him. "Open up." Ahsoka looks inside his mouth. "Ok it doesn't look to be too bad but I want to check with a healer."

"Ahsoka…" Obi-Wan begins to protest.

Standing up she shakes her head. "No buts, while Anakin is gone I'm in charge." With that she scoops up Obi-Wan in one arm and holds her hand out to Thera to take. "come on Thera."

Healer Che who is normally a rather strict healer chuckles as she examines Obi-Wans mouth. "Appears history is repeating itself." Ahsoka who is hovering nearby frowns. "What do you mean?"

Che stands back smirking. "This is almost exactly what happened the first time. When he was originally 4 years old. He pulled a tooth out too early and it bled."

"Oh so what's different this time?" Ahsoka wonders. Che smirks, "This time he had the sense not to not try and stick the tooth back in. It caused an infection" Ahsoka can see as Obi-Wan suddenly straightens as he remembers what happened.

"He told me he was afraid he would get into trouble. He had panicked when he saw the blood. Until that point the most blood he had seen was from grazed knees." Che heads over to a cart placing her scanner down. "This time however it is healthy and he is free to go." A pause. "Oh! I almost forgot" She picks up a hypospray, "time for a vaccination shot." Obi-Wan groans.

Anakin returns 3 weeks later empty handed. "Everytime that monster manages to escape!" Ahsoka quickly shushes him. "Obi-Wan's in bed Master. He was up late last night." Anakin rubs his head. "Why was he up late? He likes to keep to a schedule." Heading into the kitchen he starts to make himself a cup of caf.

Ahsoka grins, "I was watching some holo documentary on Alderaanian species and he sat with me until he fell asleep. He nearly made it through the whole show." Anakin smiles taking a long drink from his cup. "Thank you for looking after him."

"It's nothing." She grins sitting down on the sofa. "He lost a tooth, passed his first exams in archaeology and he has been hanging out with Thera and Padme stopped by a couple times to see him."

"And how has he been, emotionally?" This has been something Anakin has worried about for the past few months Obi-Wan has adapted but there had been the odd thing that would set him off. "Good actually, he seems more like his old self throwing himself into his studies and he is already looking at taking classes he didn't take before."

"Good. The council have asked for a report. They are reconsidering giving him back his old access as long as he doesn't appear "unstable"." A frown crosses his face. "Although they are the cause of a lot of his problems. But should all go well, this will lift his spirits."

A few days later the council had heard Anakins report on Obi-Wan and now they wanted to see him. He doesn't like going to the council chambers as it reminds him of what he has lost but as Anakin and Ahsoka keep telling him he can have it back.

He suspects that the air-conditioning is faulty again as the heat inside the Temple rises. He takes a deep breath as he waits outside the council chamber. "Are you alright?" Anakin looks down at Obi-Wan who nods back. "Yes. If they don't fix the air-conditioning soon I think I might go out the Temple for a few hours."

Anakin looks confused and was about to ask Obi-Wan what he was talking about when the council doors open. "Right let's get this over with." Obi-Wan straightening up he heads inside with Anakin following behind him.

Obi-Wan bows to the council and Mace leans forward. "We have asked you here to give you our findings on your reintegration into the Order after your captivity and transformation." He casts Anakin a look before returning to look to Obi-Wan. "It was brought to our attention that cancelling your codes may have had an impact on your recovery."

Obi-Wan smirks a little bit knowing Anakin had faught his corner. _Ugh why is it so hot_?

"For this the council would like to offer its apologies for any distress this may have caused. We should have discussed this with you prior to removing your access." Mace continues to speak but Obi-Wan doesn't hear him. He feels Anakins hand on his shoulder. "Obi-Wan?"

"Obi-Wan?" Mace rising from his chair he moves over towards to diminutive Jedi. Obi-Wan looks round towards Mace, his skin paling before he promptly throws up over the Jedi Masters boots before passing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay in posting, it's almost ironic but after posting the last chapter I was ill myself! I'll try posting again soon

He wakes up to find himself in the halls of healing. Ahsoka looks down on him before turning to a figure behind her. "Master he's waking up." Anakin comes into focus above his bed. "Hey how are you feeling?"

"What…what happened?" Obi-Wan rubs his head wishing the room would stop spinning. Anakin can't help but grin. "Well you threw up all over Mace's boots before passing out." Obi-Wan cringes wishing he had misheard Anakin but he knows it to be true. He also wishes Anakin didn't sound so amused by it all.

"Che recons you've picked up a virus. You had a bit of a temperature when we brought you in but she's managed to bring it down. Nothing to worry about." Anakin perches down on the edge of the bed. "She wants you to stay here for a few days just to keep an eye on you."

Obi-Wan groans, he has never liked being holed up in the halls of healing. He starts to go through ways he can get out of here sooner when he notices Anakin looking at him grinning. "What Anakin?"

"I already arranged for you to be released. I had to promise that ether myself or Ahsoka will be with you just in case you get worse." He smirks as he can see the relief wash over Obi-Wans face. "Also the council asked me to relay their message. You've got your access level back. They…saw the error of their ways."

"And I wonder who helped them with that." Obi-wan gives him a look but then smiles a little. "Thank you Anakin." It may only be a little thing but having his access codes back means his old life hasn't been completely taken from him.

"Also." Anakin's voice breaks into this thoughts. "The council have an assignment for you." Obi-Wan blinks in surprise. "An assignment?"

Anakin grins. "Yes. They want you to go over all the leads and information we have on Grievous." Anakin's grin falls and he sighs. "Since…what happened to you we don't even get close to catching him."

"Anakin I wasn't the only one who managed to calculate where he would be and when."

"Yes I know, but you did work with us on those times. We even tried to make it appear you were on board one of the vessels as he seems to want to confront you in person but he won't take the bait." A frustrated frown crosses Anakin's face as he crosses his arms.

Obi-Wan frowns confused. "How did you manage that?"

Anakin grins. "Ahsoka sliced together some holo images and sent a message to his ship."

"I made a mistake and I think that might have tipped him off. There was a break in the holo." Ahsoka rubs her arm.

"You did good snips." Anakin pats her reassuringly on the shoulder. "The fact remains we need your help Obi-Wan and the council has finally seen that you're not…that Dooku…"

"Didn't turn me to the dark side." Obi-Wan interjects. "No Dooku had no interest this time in turning me to the dark side." He sighs. He hasn't seen Dooku in over 6 months since the former Jedi had been removed from the Temple to a prison facility offworld. "Well nice to know I am still useful."

He carefully pushes himself into a seated position a wave of nausea coming over him. "Well as soon as you get me out of here I can get started."

Anakin smirks a little. "Alright but." He holds a finger up. "You will only work for couple of hours at a time then rest." Obi-Wan goes to argue and Anakin shakes his head. "Guardians orders."

Obi-Wan smirks now a little. "Yes Master Skywalker."

Anakin rolls his eyes, "Don't call me that." Obi-Wans smirk breaks into a grin. "Between you and snips I'm going to be old before my time!"

"Why does that sound familiar?" Obi-Wan remarks still grinning as Ahsoka helps him off the bed.

Over the next year despite numerus reports and supposed sightings there is no sign of General Grievous. Many think he may already be dead and someone else is heading the remnants of the Separatist army. However Obi-Wan disagrees, he believes that Grievous has gone into hiding. He suspects he's trying to consolidate power or is working on a big attack against the Republic.

But despite being asked by the High Council to look into the whereabouts of Grievous there are many still who won't listen to the word of an almost 6 year old Jedi. Setting aside his data pad he runs a hand through his hair sighing. "Hey Obi-Wan." He turns to see Ahsoka standing at his room door. "Whatcha up to?"

"Hello Ahsoka. I'm still trying to figure out where Grievous is hiding." Picking up his datapad again. "I still believe he is in the outer rim." He flicks through the planets he has narrowed it down to. "I have narrowed it down to 20 systems."

Ahsoka a look of pity and worry on her face. "Obi-Wan you need to take a break. Dead or in hiding Grievous hasn't lead an attack against the Republic in a year at least. Thera has been asking for you again."

He sighs, "I'll see her soon I promise. I just need to finish this."

Ahsoka takes the datapad from him. "Obi-Wan." Even with him sitting at the desk the teenage Togruta towers over him. "It's her 10th life day in a few days and there is talk already that she might become a Padawan soon. You won't see her as often. Grievous isn't doing any damage and go spend some time with your friend."

He arranges to see Thera in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It hadn't crossed his mind that Thera could become a Padawan soon. Thinking on it now she is mature for her age, very quick to learn and compassionate. If he was still a Master he would consider her for an apprentice. He smiles pleased for his friend. "What are you smirking at?" He turns to see Thera trying to look serious as she sits down next to him. "Nothing in particular."

She smiles now, "You are a terrible liar Obi-Wan."

"Who says I am lying?" He raises his eyebrows trying to look innocent.

She bursts out laughing. "That might work on Anakin and Ahsoka but doesn't wash with me. I know you too well." He smiles warmly at her. "I do try and avoid making that face with Ahsoka as she thinks it's cute and Anakin is being worse than a crèche Master at the moment. I think he still feels responsible for when I broke my arm."

"Kenobi!" a gruff voice calls out making Obi-Wan cringe and he looks to see if he can make a quick exit but there isn't anywhere he can just sneak off. Thera looks at him with concern, "Obi-Wan? What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan sighs when Quinlan Vos comes into view towering over him. He smiles politely, "Quinlan."

"Well I heard that you'd been shrunk an all but man seeing it…" Quinlan can't help but grin. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "I'm glad my predicament amuses you." He turns to Thera, "May I introduce Jedi Master Quinlan Vos." Looking to Quinlan, "And this is Thera Merji."

"Master Vos." Thera bows but eyes the Jedi Master with a touch of contempt for making her friend uncomfortable. Quinlan see's this and smirks, "Got yourself a girlfriend Kenobi?"

Again Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "Quinlan." He sighs. "What are you doing back in the Temple?" Quinlan shrugs. "Just back to see the council before I head back out. You know me, I never hang around here…too stuffy."

"Yes well…I have a busy day ahead." Obi-Wan stands up excuses himself. Quinlan shakes his head pushing Obi-Wan back down causing a frown to cross the boys face. "Hang on there man, I came looking for you. I've also heard the council have you working on where Grievous might be."

Obi-Wans frown disappears, "And you've heard something?"

Quinlan nods, "Yeah. I have just come from Tatooine and someone there was dealing in some outlawed weaponry. Talking of his droid looking employer. I managed to get a touch of this guy and he had a meeting or at least a holocall with Grievous."

Obi-Wan practically jumps to his feet. "What did you see? Was there any hints as to his location? What sort of weaponry was he after?"

Quinlan takes a step, "whoa hold up little man."

"Don't call me "little man" Quinlan." Obi-Wan sighs. "Just come by my quarters after your meeting and give me all the information you have on Grievous."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for reading and the reviews! (Additional. Someone pointed out the error in Arbor being Arbra! In the story and the choices at the bottom! Thanks!)**

"Hey Kenobi." Quinlan offers by way of greeting when Obi-Wan opens the door and allows him inside. "Can I offer you a drink? I'm sure Anakin wouldn't mind you having some of his caff."

Quinlan laughs, "Couldn't force Qui-Gon's leaf water on him then?" He follows Obi-Wan into the kitchen taking the kettle to fill it. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, "there is nothing wrong with a nice cup of tea."

"It's your poison." Quinlan shrugs as he pulls out two cups. Once the drinks are ready man and boy sit at the table. "So what do you have for me?" Obi-Wan takes a small sip of his tea.

"Grievous is after some experimental explosive devices, RV, is what it's called. It's unstable but somehow some has gotten on the black market." Quinlan takes a drink of his caff.

"The explosion on Corellia 3 months ago?" Obi-Wan asks. Quinlan nods giving Obi-Wan confirmation. "They are still having problems getting the transport line back online. It was said that only a small amount was used."

"And Grievous want's as much as he can get. Based on what I overheard, I believe that Grievous is on ether _Geonosis, Yavin 4, Dathomir, Tatooine, Dorin, Kadavo_..."

Obi-Wan's eyes widen at the memory of what happened to him and the many other slaves there. "Kadavo?"

Quinlan nods. "Makes sense, the Republic didn't bother going back after your rescue. The slave facility was shut down. The Zygerrians abandoned any other facilities on the planet. The last is Arbra."

Quinlan as known Obi-Wan a long time and he can see through his attempts to appear stoic. Arbor still holds painful memories for Obi-Wan. Obi-wan takes a deep breath, "Thanks Quinlan. I can try and narrow it down further with the information I have."

Anakin knocks on Obi-Wans room door after waiting a moment and getting no response he pushes it open. "Obi-Wan." He sighs but with a smile across his face. Obi-Wan is fast asleep at his desk, his face pressed onto a stack of datapads and another in his hand.

Anakin gently takes the datapad from Obi-Wan's hand and lifts him up carefully, only a slight murmur leaving the sleeping boy. Using the force he pulls back the covers on the bed before laying Obi-Wan down. Anakin smirks as he recalls before all this happened, doing similar for Obi-Wan when he had worked himself to exhaustion or was wounded in battle.

"Somethings never change." He pulls the covers over him. "Sleep well." Using the force he flips the lights off.

"You want to do what?!" Anakin shakes his head. "Obi-Wan, you can't come out on a mission and certainly NOT to get Grievous!"

"Anakin, I may look like a child but I am far from a child. You will need my assistance" Obi-Wan crosses his arms. His hands on his hips Anakin stands firm. "You are not going and that's final."

Obi-Wan frowns at Anakin, "Final? Excuse me?"

"I am your guardian in case you have forgotten!" Anakin regrets it the moment he says it. "Obi-Wan, I..I…"

Obi-Wans face reddens slightly. "No Master Skywalker I have not." He turns and heads into his room shutting the door. Anakin sighs running a hand through his hair. He can't believe he said that to Obi-Wan. The last thing he would want to do is hurt Obi-Wan. He knocks on Obi-Wans door. "Obi-Wan?" No answer. Anakin sighs. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan."

"Don't worry Anakin I will look after Obi-Wan." Bant smiles. "I'm certain I can get him to come out of his room." Anakin smiles slightly. "Thank you. Tell him I'm sorry." Bant lays a hand gently on Anakins shoulder. "I'm certain he knows. Now stop worrying about him and get going on your mission." Using the same hand she turns him pushing him towards the shuttle.

Anakin laughs, Obi-Wans best friend can be quite forceful at times _no wonder she's a healer!_ "May the force be with you Master Eerin."

Bant smiles using the force to flick Anakin's ear. "and with you."

After watching the shuttle take off, Bant heads to Anakins quarters to ether console her friend or stop him being stubborn. Or possibly both. When she arrives there is no sign of Obi-Wan in the main room. Knocking on his bedroom door before she enters. It's empty. Bant shakes her head knowing full well what's happened. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, this better be worth it or when I get my hands on you."

Obi-Wan was never that successful at sneaking about when he was an actual child but they say that Masters learn something from their students and Anakin had been the Master of sneaking around the Temple and sneaking in and out. Obi-Wan's certain even now, that he doesn't know all the methods Anakin employed. However for the moment, Obi-Wan had not only managed to sneak aboard a shuttle but managed to get on to the cruiser without being noticed.

Right now he is in the air vents above the bridge watching as Anakin stands by the holo table talking with Admiral Yularen, Ahsoka, Rex and Cody. "Obi-Wan managed to narrow down the possible locations to 4. Geonosis, Arbo, Kadavo or Dathomir."

Rex sucks in a breath, "Geonosis? You have got to be kidding me? We have to go back there a third time?"

"Easy Rex." Anakin puts a hand on the clones shoulder. "This time we are only searching for Grievous and I doubt we'll run into much resistance now. Not with Dooku and Palpatine gone."

"If that was the case sir, then we wouldn't have to still fight with the Separatists on a daily basis." Obi-Wan can't help but smile as he hears Cody remark on the ongoing war. They had hoped that with the two heads gone the rest would crumble. But the Separatists managed to keep going. True their numbers had dwindled but not enough to end the fighting.

Anakin opens his mouth to reply to Cody when his comlink beeps. "Skywalker."

"Anakin. It's Bant. Obi-Wan is not in the Temple. I believe he may have attempted to stowaway on your shuttle or is seeking to find Grievous himself." Anakin sighs rubbing his face and Obi-Wan backs down the vent a little. "Alright thanks for contacting me, Bant." He shuts off the comlink. "Admiral get us underway." He turns to Ahsoka, Rex and Cody. "You three come with me we have a troublesome Jedi Master to find."

 **You decide! Between here and another site I'll tally the votes and you decide which planet Grievous is on. I have ideas for them all.**  
 **Kadavo**  
 **Dathomir**  
 **Arbra**  
 **Geonosis**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry folks for the delay and for the short chapter. I've started a different story not published yet. This one will be coming to an end probably in the next chapter. Seemed like a good idea at the time to do a sequel but it's not working out quite how I thought it would.**

Obi-Wan made his way back through the vents to the little base he had set up for himself just behind the one of the cooling units there was a space large enough that he could just about stand. He had direct access to the vents and from there could get access to supplies. He had attempted to find out which destination they were going to first but with no success. With Anakin and numerous Clones searching for him he can't get out to access a console. He will have to just wait.

Anakin sighs exasperated, they had searched almost the whole ship and the only sign they could find that someone was on board was that some supplies had gone missing. Clearly Obi-Wan has holed himself up somewhere that Anakin and the Clones can't get too. He could send Ahsoka into the vents but for her to search every nook and cranny on her own would take days. Who's bright idea was it not to place sensors in the vents. "Alright Rex, call off the search but order the men to keep an eye out."

Obi-Wan can sense the frustration coming off of Anakin. He does feel a twinge of guilt he knows Anakin is only concerned for his wellbeing but he has had enough of being side lined just because of his "age". He straightens, _Oh Force I sound like Anakin once did!_

"Alright men," Anakin stands before his men with Ahsoka by his side. "Becareful down there, this is still hostile territory and we will more than likely face resistance in our search for Grievous. If you manage to locate him do not engage, call for back up. We need to try and take him alive."

Ashoka steps forward uncrossing her arms. "And keep an eye out for Obi-Wan. He is still missing and there has been no sign of him back at the Jedi Temple." She could sense the frustration and worry coming off of her Master. She cast a glance at him. "I'm sure he will be alright Master."

Anakin looks at her briefly before turning his attention back to the clones. "Alright men you have your orders, let's get moving!" He turns heading for his Starfighter. "Come on R2"

Ashoka sighs and heads to her own fighter. This is going to be a long mission one way or another. "R7?" She looks around for her droid. "R7 where are you?"

Beeping come from the corridor and the astromech comes rolling towards her.

"Where have you been?" Ashoka crosses her arms. R7 beeps at her. "Maintenance?" She sighs, "alright well get hooked up." She turns back following the droid to her fighter. She stops thinking she saw something in the corner of her eye but nothing was there. Turning back to her fighter, "Are you ready R7?"

It was easy for him to slip onto one of the shuttles heading for the surface. Getting off the shuttle unnoticed was harder but after waiting for the clones to clear the ramp. He managed to slip off and away. He still didn't know what planet they had gone to first. And initially he was more focused on not being seen but when he heard over the transmitter he had stuck in R7, "I really thought we had seen the last of this place. I can't believe the zygerians have come back here. Not after…"

Obi-Wan doesn't hear the rest of her Ashokas comment. He stops looking round. "Kadavo". Of all the places, this is one he had hoped never to return to. He had spent some time in the halls of healing after his last "visit" and not just for the physical wounds. He had to have a few sessions with a mind healer but he managed to keep that from Anakin and Ashoka.

Taking a slow calming breath he finds his focus. He is here to help them locate Grievous…they just don't know it yet. Grabbing his backpack, to Anakin's dislike he kept the one Dooku had given him, he watches Anakin and his forces head off towards the buildings in the distance. Something doesn't want him to follow them and is pulling him in the opposite direction. Casting a last look towards Anakin he turns, heading towards the ruins of the slaver facility.

His brown eyes flick open, there is a disturbance in the Force. The last time he felt something like this was just before Qui-Gon died on Naboo. But Qui-Gon had been dead for some time. That only left…"Obi-Wan."

Rising from the bed in his cell he eyes the force field. He considers calling the guard, but who is going to listen to a former Sith Lord. His only option is to break out and try to find Obi-Wan before it's too late.

 **Yes Dooku is back! Only question now is do I do a happy or sad ending to this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay and I know I said it would be one more chapter but I've gone off in a tangent again! I hope you enjoy**

Anakin had been right about resistance. It seems the reports of the Zygerrians abandoning Kadavo had been mistaken. He ducks down as another HH-87 fighter passes overhead, "Cody!" he calls into his comlink. "We need air support now!" He coughs as another strike sends a wave of dust over him and his team.

"Master, I think it's safe to say they have more than a small base here." Ashoka opens her eyes once the dust clears looking up at the fighters overhead.

Anakin nods, "It's possible they have moved underground to avoid detection…which means they could be hiding Grievous." His eyes drift from where the fighters are going to where they came from. "I think it's time we paid them another visit."

Watching as the Republic fighters now enter the atmosphere to take on the Zygerrians ships, Ashoka nods, lightsabers in her hands, "Ready when you are Master." She jogs to keep up with her Master as they run towards the origins of the fighters.

Obi-Wan looks back as he hears the fighters attack and he knows that Anakin can handle himself but it doesn't stop him from worrying about him and Ashoka. Taking a breath he continues towards the ruins. He doesn't notice the blue eyes framed in purple tattoos watching him.

As Ashoka comes over the hill following her Master she stops, she can feel her heart sinking as before them is a new fully functional slave training facility. She can sense the anger coming from Anakin in waves. "They have rebuilt."

Anakin takes a deep breath to calm down before he responds. "So it seems...Well we will just need to shut them down again."

Ashoka looks at the facility below her eyes widen as she makes a note of the gun placements, the landing pads for multiple fighters, the barracks for soldiers. This facility is armed to the teeth, it makes the one they faced before look like childs play. "Uh...We might need more help this time Master."

"We can do this Snips, we just need to get some intel first." He looks round to his Padawan a smirk on his face.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ashoka rolls her eyes, knowing this is going to be something that could get them killed.

Anakin turns to her his grin widening, "Come on Snips, how often do my plans fail?"

Ashoka raises her eyebrows as she looks at him, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Have some faith in me will ya?" He puts a hand on her shoulder. "One way or another that facility is closing."

Feeling a shiver down his spine, Obi-Wan sets his pack down pulling his cloak out, nights on Kadavo can get cold. Pulling out a canteen he takes a drink. "Should have taken a speeder." He sighs sitting down on a rock. Five minutes and he will start again. He will at least need to find shelter before he stops for the night. Looking back the way he had came he notices the fighters have stopped. He can only hope that Anakin and Ashoka are alright.

He shivers again but this time he frowns it's not a shiver...it's the Force warning him. Getting to his feet he turns pulling a small blaster.

A cloaked figure like a shadow steps towards him, "My my Kenobi. I had heard rumours of what Count Dooku did to you but I didn't believe it."

"Ventress, it has been a long time my dear." He keeps the blaster at his side not knowing which side Ventress is now on. Although these days she seems to be on her own side which still doesn't help him much.

"I had think you better come with me." He can't see her face but he can hear the grin in her voice. "Before you catch your death."

Entering her small ship he looks around as he places his backpack down. "Nice place you have Ventress."

"You can drop the pleasantries Kenobi. What are you doing here? You can't tell me you are here for a holiday." She drapes her cloak over the back of a chair.

"I'm here looking for General Grievous."

Ventress laughs, "You are looking for Grievous? Kenobi you couldn't stop him before what makes you think you can stop him as a child?"

Obi-Wan ignores her laughter, "If I can get information I can feed it back to the Republic forces nearby."

She watches him for a moment. "Let me guess your friends don't know you are here."

"Oh they know...they just don't know for certain." He smirks slightly. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a bounty on one of the Zygerian pirates. I've tracked him here. Seems he double crossed one of his partners." She sits down. "I'll help you get in to the facility if that's what you're after, but that's it'. Once I've got my quarry I'll be gone."

Obi-Wan nods thankful for any assistance. "Agreed." He sits himself down. "Do you mind if I rest first?"

"It's not wise to go out at night, some local wildlife will make a meal out of you." She shrugs.

"thank you." He lies down the small bench and it isn't long before he falls fast asleep.

A frown creases Ventress's brow, digusted at first by the sight before her before she sighs grabbing her cloak off the chair and draping it over the sleeping Jedi.


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin rubs his head, "Ok so we know Obi-Wan stowed away on the ship."

Cody nods, "Yes Sir, we found where he was hiding. This is everything that was stored in there but it looks like he hasn't been there in hours almost a day I'd say."

"Thank you Commander." Anakin sighs. "That means he is out on the planet." He frowns before thumping the table causing some of the items to jump as well as the Commander. "Damnit Obi-Wan!"

Ashoka gives her Master a look of concern. "I'm sure he will be alright Master...This is Obi-Wan …"

The beeping of the communications console interrupts her and Anakin activates the holo. A hologram of Master Yoda appears with Mace Windu standing beside him. "Masters. We have encountered resistance from the Zygerrians, they have rebuilt..." he stops as Master Yoda holds up a clawed hand.

"Contact you for a report we did not." The wizened old Master rests his claw on top of his gimer stick.

Anakin frowns confused.

"Count Dooku escaped from prison 6 hours ago and we believe he has stolen a ship off World." Mace informs him.

"Believe?" Anakin tries to hide his annoyance. "How can you not know if he has or not?"

"Several ships, set to automatic pilot they were. Know if he was aboard, we do not. Decoys these may be."

"He knows Obi-Wan's off Coruscant." Anakin states. "Great just what I need."

"Calm you must be, find Obi-Wan you will. Look for Dooku we will."

"May the force be with you." And with that the hologram ended.

"I have a feeling we will find Dooku first." Anakin crosses his arms staring at the table with Obi-Wans things.

Ventress frowns looking behind her. "Keep up Kenobi."

Obi-Wan is running just to try and keep up with her fast walk. "I think it may have escaped your attention but I'm not as tall as I once was."

"Really? I thought you were always rather short." Ventress snorts as she stops beside an entrance to the facility.

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and stops beside her. "I assume you have a plan?"

"I know where I need to go to get my bounty and that you need to stay out the way. I'll get you to a panel and you can find out if Grievous is here, then I'll drop you off with Skywalker."

"Agreed." He follows her inside.

"Sir, orders from the General, to start evacuations." The battle droid reports to the Zygerrian Captain Zerr Lirci.

"Load up the more valuable slaves to the transports." Zerr snarls as he looks at the holo before him showing the Republic forces. "Launch another attack to cover the transports leaving." Blast these skugs interrupting his trade. He will be damned if he will lose everything like the facility that was here before. He will salvage all he can before he goes and hopefully take a few of them one way or another.

Anakin looks at the information provided to him by the probe. His fist clench as he tries to contain his anger. That slaver scum had come back to this force forsaken world and set up yet another slave training centre. They had clearly upgraded their defences. He lets out a long tired sigh. "It's going to take a lot to get through them."

"Come on Master," Ahsoka appears at his side. "We've broken through far stronger defences. Remember on Christophsis and the energy field? Not the mention the Malevolence and then the…"

"Alright Snips I get the point." He cuts her off. "We will need to launch an air assault at the same time as a ground assault. Split their forces and create a weak spot."

"Do we know for sure that Grievous is there?"

Anakin nods, "I believe he is. Cody informed me a few minutes ago that we have intercepted some transmissions. It looks like the good General is calling for reinforcements."

A frown creases his young Padawans face. "He is probably looking to escape again."

"Then we need to make sure that doesn't happen." Anakin places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "And we will put a stop to these slavers once and for all."

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Obi-Wan whispers as he follows behind Ventress down a corridor that seems to never end.

"Quiet. My quarry should be close." She hisses at him her eyes alert for any movement.

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, "should be? You're not making a very good bounty hunter."

She gives him a side glance before looking ahead again. "I could turn you in for one of the four bounties on your head."

"Only four? Used to be a lot more than that." He sounds hurt.

"I am certain it won't take you long to amass them again." Her eyes scan like a predator and she slows down.

Obi-Wan follows suit. Keeping his distance as he knows if it comes down to a battle he isn't going to be much help.

Hearing noise ahead Ventress comes to a complete stop and Obi-Wan doesn't need the

Force to see her muscles have coiled up ready to spring an attack.

Two Zygerrians walks past and Ventress launches herself at them with a scream. The Zygerrians are stunned by quickly recover blasters in hand firing at her. Her 2 red blades dance as they deflect the blasts.

A squad of battle droids accompanied by 4 super battle droids come down the adjacent corridor and join the battle. Ventress curses and starts to cut down the droids as her quary manages to get out the way behind the droids. Pulling out his comlink he snarls, "Captain, we have intruders!"

Alarms start to blare out. "Blast." Obi-Wan throws his hand out force pushing a battle droid. He scrambles to grab a fallen blaster only to yelp as he is grabbed by the neck.

"Drop your weapons!" Ventress turns towards the second Zygerrian to see him holding Kenobi up by the neck. The boy is struggling against the Zygerrian who squeezes tighter causing the boy to croak as he tries to breath. "Drop them skug."

Reluctantly Ventress, deactivates her lightsabers placing them down on the ground before the Zygerrian she is after knocks her out.

Obi-Wan tried to reach out to Ventress after they got separated but to no avail. He is taken to a room and his blood runs cold. Slave collars. Racks of them. "This one should fit him." A ginger Zygerrian selects one from the rack.

He struggles to get away as he has flashbacks of the last time one of those contraptions was around his neck.

"Keep still you little skug!" The light brown Zygerrian tightens his grip on him allowing the ginger one to lock the collar in place.

"He will need processing. Too much fight in him for a little one."

The ginger one grins his teeth flashing. "It won't take long to break one like him."

Obi-Wan lets down his shields and reaches out calling. Anakin...

Anakin comes into the command tent. "What's going on Rex?"

"Sir! We don't know what's going on but the base has gone on lockdown. There was evidence they were going to flee but 20 minutes ago alarms were triggered and all we know is it isn't to do with us otherwise they would have been triggered hours ago." Rex brings up a holo showing a shield. "This activated just shortly after the alarms went off."

Anakin crosses his arms, "Something's happened inside their facility."

"Perhaps the slaves have revolted against them, sir." Rex can't help but rub his neck. "word may have reached them about our attack."

"Yeah...perhaps." Anakin is distracted, then his hands fall to his side and he looks back out towards the facility. "Obi-Wan?"

"I'm sorry sir?"

"Damnit it" Anakin stomps over to the other side of the tent. "Blast it Obi-Wan. What in the nine hells where you thinking!"

Rex waits patiently, knowing that his General will explain.

"Obi-Wan is in that facility. It's because of him that they have locked down the facility and put the shield up." He sighs looking at the map again. "We are going to have to find a way through that shield Rex."

"I'll get right on it Sir!" Rex marches out the tent.

Placing his hands on either side of the table Anakin leans forward and sighs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter and there is more Dooku to come!**

Obi-Wan had been dumped in the sleeping area for the slaves. He sits himself on one of the beds. He could kick himself! How many times had he told Anakin to be patient not to rush into a situation and here he has gone and done the same and wound up captive! Again!

He jumps a little as someone puts a hand gently on his shoulder. "Don't worry little human," He looks round and can see the furry head of a Bothan. "There is a battle, we may be able to escape." She strokes his hair.

"It is the Republic." Before he can say anything else the Bothan grins.

"See, it won't be the first slave outpost on this planet the Republic have destroyed." She sits down to him. " My name is Dhath Torfa. What is yours little human? Where are your parents?"

"Obi-Wan, I came with the Republic forces." He has to admit that sometimes being a child had its advantages. He has barely been in the facility an hour and already has an ally.

Dhath frowns, "What is the Republic army doing with a child?" She snarls trying to keep her voice low.

"I know the Jedi with them...I sneaked on board the ship." Obi-Wan admitted.

Dhath laughs, "Fancy yourself a warrior little human? Or perhaps a spy?"

Obi-Wan goes quiet. He was once that and more.

Again the furry hand strokes his hair, "Perhaps when you are older little human."

Rex enters the command tent as Anakin is giving orders to a commando unit. "Sir! Forgive the interruption but...well you're not going to believe this...Dooku is requesting permission to land."

"Dooku?" He shouldn't be surprised that the former Count has turned up here but the fact that he is asking to land and not just doing what he wants... "Alright Rex give him permission get a squad over and if he makes any wrong move drop him. I'll be there shortly."

Rex nods stiffly, "On it Sir!"

Anakin turns back to the commandos. "You have your orders, but if you can't get the shield down get as much intel as you can and report to base."

"Sir yes Sir!" The clone commandos shout.

Held in a containment field, Ventress can only watch as the doors open to her cell. "Well well assassin or is it Bounty hunter." Grievous laughs which then turns into a coughing fit. "Did you really think you could collect the bounty on me when so many others had failed?"

"I was actually here for one of the Zygerrians." She glances behind Grievous at her quarry. "It seems he didn't deliver on a deal."

"She is working with the Republic." The Zygerrian snarls. "She had a Jedi brat with her!"

His eyes narrow as he leans towards her, "Jedi?"

Dooku steps out his "borrowed" ship his hands facing forwards to show he was unarmed. He stands waiting for Skywalker to show.

"Why are you here Dooku?" Anakin steps between two clones who have their blasters trained on Dooku.

"You know why I am here Skywalker." He lowers his hands to his sides and despite having around twenty perhaps more blasters trained on him, he is calm as though he is just asking the weather.

Anakin narrows his eyes, oh how he wishes he could just give the order to blast him into oblivion but he knows it's not just the council that would not forgive that action. "I won't let you take Obi-Wan again."

Dooku takes a long slow breath, "You really are stupid aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question. A statement that hurts him as well, that he is part of his lineage. "Do you really think that if I wanted to take Obi-Wan, I would have come here?" He takes a step forward, his concern is genuine even the clones can see that never mind a Jedi. "Obi-Wan is in danger, you need my help."

Anakin scoffs, "What I need is for you to be taken back into custody."

"You still don't trust me even though I saved your life."

Anakin restrains himself. "You only do things when it suits your agenda Dooku." He pauses for a moment, a slight smirk on his face. If Grievous is in there he can use Dooku to get to him. "Alright Dooku…you can help but you do as I tell you. Is that clear?!"

As much as it pains him to do so, Dooku accepts. "Very well Skywalker." He knows the longer they delay the more danger Obi-Wan is in.

Obi-Wan grits his teeth as he is roughly dragged down the corridor by the Zygerrian guard. He had surprised himself earlier with his handling of the battle droid. His strength was returning but then his body was now 7 years old. He quickly calculates the risk before drawing the force to himself and pushing at the Zygerrian sending the guard into the wall. Not with enough force to knock him out but it gave Obi-Wan enough time to make a run for it.

"Get back here little skug!" The guard scrambles to get back on his feet after the boy.

Obi-Wan prises open a ventilation grate and crawling inside pulls it shut behind him. Using the force he pulls off the slave collar. He can't help but grin. For the first time in years he feels more like his old self. Turning round he decides to find out where Ventress is being held and then he will contact Anakin for back up.

"With Count Dooku and Lord Sidious gone, I am in control of the Separatist Alliance. You could serve me assassin." Grievous stands before Ventress. "Just tell me who the Jedi child is and I will set you free."

A beeping stops Ventress from speaking.

"What is it?" Grievous snarls into the com on the wall.

"General, the Jedi brat has escape." The Zygerrian growls.

"What?! Scan for the collar." He is once again surrounded by incompetence.

"He removed the collar, he has gone into the ventilation shafts."

Grievous roars out followed by being racked with coughing. "Open all the com channels." A beep tells him they have been activated.

Obi-Wan slowly makes his way along the shaft trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"Jedi child. If you do not reveal yourself then your accomplice, Ventress shall die." There is no mistaking the rasping voice of Grievous.

Obi-Wan stops letting out a sigh. While he has fought against Ventress many times in the past, she has saved his life a few times and seems to be one of the good guys these days…If you can call a bounty hunter a good guy.

"Do you really think that child is still here." Ventress hopes that Kenobi won't do anything stupid. "he is probably half way back to his Jedi friends by now."

"I'm afraid not." Obi-Wan steps out of an air vent.

Ventress shakes her head. "If you had any brains you would have been."

Grievous stands over Obi-Wan, "Noble of you young Jedi but foolish." He indicates for one of the Zygerrians to put a new slave collar on him. "We know that alone cannot keep you under control so...if you disobey." Grievous turn sand slams an electrojabber into Ventress causing her to yell out and writhe.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Obi-Wan calls out. The faces of the dead and tortured slaves from his last visit to this force forsaken planet. He feels the guilt rising in him, Ventress's face changes to all those that suffered because of him.

Grievous laughs and then coughs. "You will learn your place child." He looks to the Zygerrian. "Take him to the pit."

Obi-Wan is dragged away as Grievous turns his attention back to Ventress. "Now assassin we will decide what to do with you."

"I don't like it."

Ahsoka understands her Masters ill feeling but right now it is the best plan. "I know Master but it is a good plan and...Dooku does seem to want to help." She pauses looking at Anakins scowling face. "And if he does double cross us, it's not like he can go anywhere without dropping the shield and we do have a blockade in orbit now."

"I do know that Snips." He sighs unfolding his arms. "Doesn't mean I like that man being anywhere near Obi-Wan."

Ahsoka watches as Anakin is clearly trying to think of any other way to get inside the facility. After what feels like a long wait. He looks back to her. "Alright, I'll let Dooku go."

Dooku heads towards the facility from another direction away from the Republic base. Parking his borrowed speeder he walks up to the parrimiter of the shield. A Super battle droid and a squad of battle droids stand within the shield.

"Halt! Who are you?" The command battle droid steps out towards Dooku holding it's thin hand up.

Dooku frowns, "I am Count Dooku and you will take me to see General Grievous."

Obi-wan carries the bucket of oil from machine to machine topping up each to keep them running. He is sweating, covered in oil and finding it hard to breath in the hot air.

He stumbles.

"Keep moving skug!" A Zygerrian guard shoves the base of his electrojabber into Obi-Wans back causing him to fall spilling the oil.

"Useless skug!" The guard turns taking his whip from his belt and assaulting the nearest slave, a small human male.

"No!" Obi-Wan tries to stop the guard only to be shoved to the ground and receive a few lashes himself.

The guard eventually stops when Obi-Wan is curled up into a ball to protect himself. "You will clean up EVERY drop! Do you hear me skug?!"

He knows what is expected of him and keeping his head down, he speaks quietly. "Yes...master."

The guard scoffs walking off muttering about worthless brats.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes drawing on the Force to control the pain he is feeling from the beating. A gentle hand falling on his shoulder causes him to flinch. Opening his eyes he looks to see the man who was just beaten. "Don't blame yourself young one. The Masters are cruel. I will help you clean up."

Ventress was unsure of what she was sensing but when a call came in to the General informing him that Count Dooku was picked up at the perimeter of the shield, it confirmed what she felt. Her old Master was here. Grievous seemed to be just as surprised as he stalked out the cell giving Ventress a reprieve from torture and hopefully time enough to escape before Dooku finishes her off.

Dooku looks out the window of the command centre in the direction of the Republic army. Hearing the steps of Grievous, he doesn't turn around. "You have made quite the mess of the Separatist army in my absence General."

"Count Dooku. You escaped from the Republic prison?" Grievous eyes the Count.

"With no thanks to you." Dooku turns around to face the General. "And I escape to find my grandson is also missing and I have traced him here."

"Grandson?" Grievous is surprised. "I was not aware you had a... grandson."

"After a fashion and when I was captured the Jedi took the boy and hid him. Now where is he. I can sense he is near."

Grievous tries to weigh up his options. "We did capture a force sensitive boy we believed to be a Jedi child. He was breaking into the facility with the Assassin Ventress."

Dooku tries to hide his surprise at the mention of Ventress. Somehow Obi-Wan got mixed up with his former apprentice turned bounty hunter. And in his most commanding tone, "Bring the boy to me."

"At once my Lord." Grievous activates his comlink, "Bring the Jedi child to the command centre."

Obi-Wan was still trying to clean up the spill when a guard appeared. Feeling apprehensive he turns to his companion. "Please... go, they are coming back and I don't want you hurt..."

The man looks at Obi-Wan seeing the fear and concern in the boys eyes and he nods slightly. "I'll hide behind the bins."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan sets back to cleaning as much as he can before they get closer.

"Boy! Stop that you are to come with me!" The guard scowls at him grabbing him by the collar pulling him off the floor to his feet. "Move it!"

Walking towards the command centre Obi-Wan frowns slightly sensing a presence he hasn't sensed in...the doors open and Dooku is standing in the centre of the room. He slows down to a stop unsure.

Dooku steps forward his eyes inspecting Obi-Wan, with a wave of his hand he removes the slave collar from Obi-Wan's neck.

Looking into his eyes Obi-Wan can see the man Dooku has become and not the Dark lord of the Sith that he was. He runs over to him and Dooku kneels down wrapping the small Jedi in a hug. "It is good to see you again. I am sorry this has happened to you." Dooku leans back looking at the dirt and oil covering the boy. He stands up looking at Grievous with a look that could kill. "I am certain that the General will provide us with...adequate quarters so you can get cleaned up."

"Ye...yes my Lord..." Grievous relieved that Dooku didn't kill him for what was done to his grandson.

Once in the privacy of a room Dooku wets a cloth and starts to clean Obi-Wans face. "Skywalker told me you stowed away."

Startled for a moment Obi-Wan steps back. "You're working with Anakin?"

"He is concerned for your safety." Dooku pulls him back and continues to clean Obi-Wans face. "If Grievous learned of who you really are, he would have killed you."

Obi-Wan stays quiet knowing that Dooku is right. He had been foolish to think that he could handle Grievous. That he could locate him and then, like in the old days go in with Anakin and capture Grievous.

Dooku puts a hand on his shoulder, "I know I am the last person who should be advising you, since you are in this position because of me but patience. You will grow up and you can go back to saving the galaxy." He smiles at Obi-Wan a hint of regret but also pride.

Looking at Dooku, Obi-Wan nods and again wishes he had known Dooku the Jedi.

"Now get changed." Dooku indicates to the clean clothes on the desk. "I am going to see if I cannot get this shield down so Skywalker can bring his forces in."

Obi-Wan watches Dooku leaves and a realisation comes to him. This is Dooku the Jedi.


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin is pacing again stopping every now and then to look towards the facility or to the computer to see if the shield is still active. After every time he frowns and paces again. "What's taking so long?"

Ahsoka sighs, "Master give Dooku a chance, he can't exactly go in and say to Grievous to drop the shields. He has been in custody for about 3 years, he probably has to make up some story about how he didn't escape sooner."

"Or he is planning to run off with Obi-Wan while using Grievous as a distraction." Anakin keeps pacing.

"Master...Dooku has changed, he could have escaped anytime but he didn't until Obi-Wan was in danger and he didn't go straight to the facility he came here to us and offered his help."

Anakin sighs, Ahsoka is right, Dooku has changed and for the better but he doesn't want to admit it. He had fought this man for so long and is still dealing with his last act of torture on his former Master. However, that act of torture had changed the Count, possibly in ways he didn't expect himself. Another sigh, "Alright Ahsoka. I'll give him more time."

Dooku comes back into the room a frown creasing his forehead. "I am unable to get to the shield generator. I would need your assistance. However, Grievous has asked to speak with me." He pulls a silver cylinder from under his cloak and hands it to Obi-Wan. "I hope you have kept up with your training."

Obi-Wan takes hold of the small lightsaber, it's not his but clearly from Grievous's collection. He wondered who it belonged too. "I have made a point of practicing my old katas." He frowns a little, "Although Anakin has insisted I now learn Djem So and Makashi and Master Yoda agrees."

Dooku can't help but smirk, "Perhaps young Skywalker has some wisdom after all."

"Now you're agreeing with him?" Shocked to hear that Dooku would ever agree with Anakin.

"There is logic to it. With your skills in Ataru and Soresu learning new forms can only add to your ferocity as a swordsman." Dooku straightens, "Now, I will need you to free Ventress and convince her to aid you in destroying the shield generator. I will deal with General Grievous."

Ventress suspends from a containment field her eyes closed when a noise from the vents disturbs her. Small fingers appear through the grating and with a little effort it is pushed away and quietly put back.

"Well hello there." Obi-Wan smiles at her, "would you like a hand?"

"About time you got here. We need to get out of here right now. Dooku is here."

"I know. He has asked me to get the shield down." Obi-Wan takes the small lightsaber cutting her free.

Ventress frowns, "He has what?"

Obi-Wan turns to her, "He is on our side. He has changed Ventress...I know you won't believe it...but trust me. He is going to deal with Grievous and we need to get the shield down."

Clearly Ventress is uneasy, she could just escape herself but then she also faces the same problem of disabling the shield. "Alright. We'll disable the shield but after that you're on your own. I've waisted enough time on this already."

"That will have to do. Come on." Obi-Wan runs out the cell and heads for the shield generator.

Dooku enters the command room, "What is it that couldn't wait Grievous?"

Grievous turns round his hands clasped behind his back. "My probe droids have returned from scouting the Republic base...and I think you will find this interesting Count."

A hologram plays of Dooku surrendering to Skywalker then a distance shot of him talking with the Jedi.

Grievous shifts his weight. "I find this very interesting Count."

"Do you indeed General." Dooku is ready for a fight.

"Did you think I would not uncover your treachery Count?" Grievous coughs and pulls out 4 lightsabers his arms disconnecting to become 4 arms.

Dooku is amused, "Let us see how well you learned your lessons." Drawing his own borrowed saber allowing the blade to slowly ignite. The green blade glows vibrantly.

"So you are a Jedi now." Grievous snarls.

"No. I am not a Jedi but nor am I Sith and this ridiculous war ends here."

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Grievous starts to spin the 4 lightsabers slowly walking towards Grievous.

How predictable, Dooku moves in.

Deflecting blaster bolts Obi-Wan covers Ventress as she fiddles requiring the forcefield that stands between them and the shield generator.

"Anytime your ready Ventress!" Obi-Wan calls, although he is enjoying not being so helpless anymore.

"Working on it." She snarls. There is a pop, sparks fly and the force field deactivates. Igniting her own lightsaber she helps Obi-Wan defeat the droids.

"Right let's get this shield down." Obi-Wan heads for the shield generator his borrowed lightsaber in hand he brings it down on the console, sparks fly followed by explosions.

Ventress grabs him away just in time.

"Thank you...I think it's time to make an exit and let Anakin handle the rest."

"I couldn't agree more." Ventress starts heading for the nearest exit out of the base when she stops looking back. "Come on Kenobi!"

He falters and stops looking back "I can't leave Dooku behind."

"What?" She's tempted to go back and grab him, drag him out.

He thinks for a moment before looking back at her. "Go, get out of here. I won't be long" He runs back the way he came.

Ventress lets out a low growl. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She runs after Obi-Wan.

"Sir!" Rex calls to Anakin, "The shield is down!"

Anakin is actually surprised, Dooku kept his word. "Alright move out and remember Obi-Wan is in there keep an eye out for him not to mention there will be slaves who will be scared. So watch your aim!"

"Understood General." Rex turns to his men, "Alright you heard the General move move move!"

The clones start towards the facility and the battle begins as droids start to come from the facility.

"Ahsoka." Anakin looks to her before looking back to the facility. "Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are Skyguy." She smiles, "Lets finally end this war."

Dooku grins as his saber cuts through one of Grievous's hands. "You learned well General but not well enough."

The General snarls slamming the one of the lightsabers down onto a nearby console sending sparks flying causing an explosion that Dooku just manages to leap away from. Allowing Grievous to make an escape out the room and down the corridor.

Explosions start to rock the facility as Obi-Wan runs back for Dooku. Good Anakin has started his attack.

Ventress grabs a hold of his shoulder. "Kenobi stop!" She forces Obi-Wan to stop. "Dooku can get himself out. We need to get out of here before it's too late." As if to punctuate her an explosion rocks the corridor knocking them to the floor.

Obi-Wan lets out a sigh, he wants to go back and get Dooku but Ventress is right. "Alright….lets get out of….ugh!" A clawed hand grabs Obi-Wan from behind another quickly taking his borrowed lightsaber.

Hacking laughter, "Kenobi? I had heard rumours of what happened to you." The laughing becomes a full blown cough. "But it appears you are valuable to all those who want me dead." He tightens his grip causing Obi-Wans hands to struggle to pull Grievous's claw away from his throat. It's not long before black dots dance before his eyes and he blacks out.

"Grievous!" Ventress draws her lightsabers. "Let him go."

Grievous laughs dropping an unconscious Obi-Wan to the floor. Drawing his own lightsabers he spins them with his 3 good hands. Ventress backs up keeping her guard up.

Obi-Wan groans opening his eyes slowly taking in deep lung fulls of air. His vision returning, he spots the fight just a few meters from him. Ventress is worn out trying to keep up with Grievous, she is looking for a way out but due to another explosion her way out is cut off. Blow for blow she tries to keep blocking him looking for a way through but he keeps pushing her into a small and smaller space making it more difficult for her to manoeuvre.

Obi-Wan gets to his knees to help Ventress. "Nooo!" Grievous cuts Ventress down. She looks at Obi-Wan shocked before falling to the ground. Obi-Wan has a flashback to when his Master was cut down but is brought out of it as he is grabbed by Grievous, he struggles against the droid hands only earning him a hacking laugh from Grievous. He casts one last look at the still body of Asajj Ventress.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks folks for reading. This is the final chapter.**

"Alright men" Rex calls out, "Remember there are slaves in there! Watch your aim!"

Anakin stops and turns to his Padawan. "Ahsoka take Cody and get the slaves to safety. I'll find Grievous and let me know if you find Obi-Wan or Dooku."

Ashoka nods. "Come on Cody." She runs down towards the holding cells with Cody and a squad of troopers close at her heels.

She can't help but have a feeling of déjà vu as she heads down the corridor aside from the battle droids this is almost exactly like last time. She had hoped never to return to Kadavo and she had certainly hoped that the Zygerrian slaver Empire was finished for good.

Dooku heads down the corridor reaching out to locate Obi-Wan and he detects the shock and grief. Clenching his teeth he stalks down the corridor after Grievous.

Obi-Wan struggles against Grievous to no avail but he spots something. It's Anakin, he is trying to sneak up behind the General. Obi-Wan keeps struggling trying not to let on he has seen anything. He is suddenly brought round in front of Grievous a clawed hand around his neck tight. He gasps trying to breath.

"Back down, Dooku or I will kill Kenobi." Grievous rasps.

Obi-Wan then spots Dooku stepping out in front of him.

"You will not escape this place General. Surrender and you will leave alive. Harm him and I can assure you I will kill you." Dooku doesn't move his gaze from the Generals eyes, every word delicately articulated so the General does not miss the sincerity of them.

Grievous laughs then coughs. "You are old Count, I don't think..."

"You don't think full stop General." Ahsoka appears down the side corridor. Both her lightsabers ignite.

Seezing his moment Anakin comes from behind. Grievous hearing the movement roars out tossing Obi-Wan hard towards Ahsoka causing her to drop her lightsabers in order to catch him. Stumbling back she only just managed to duck out the way as Grievous charges past her. "Obi-Wan?" She looks him over seeing the marks on his neck. His eyes roll about in his head. "Come on stay with me." She lightly taps him on the face.

Anakin runs towards her, "Get him out of here!" He runs a few steps before slowing, "Dooku with me!" Surprised Dooku follows Anakin as they pursue Grievous.

Anakin frowns, Grievous is not getting away not this time. This ends now. "He will be heading for an escape ship." Dooku calls to him.

Anakin takes it in. It's the Generals usual strategy. If he can't fight he makes an escape. Lifting his wrist activating his comlink. "Rex, I need you to locate and secure any and all landing pads. Grievous is attempting to escape."

"On it General." Rex answers and Anakin knows he will get it done.

Anakin ducks as Grievous tosses a droid at him in order to slow them down. The droid squeals as it flies past.

Rex hears a the thudding from the Generals droid legs impacting on the metal floor. "Get ready men! Lets make sure that this clanker doesn't make another escape!"

The men shout out encouragement to each other as they ready their weapons and finally the end of the war was in sight.

The thudding gets closer and finally bursting through crates that the clones had used to try and slow down the General, Grievous bursts into the landing bay with a roar. He stops surveying the clones he turns to find Anakin and Dooku behind him.

He laughs drawing 3 lightsabers. "So it is to end here." He coughs.

"Surrender Grievous, you can't win." Anakin steps forward bringing up his own saber.

Dooku stands appearing to be relaxed but Anakin knows better from having fought the old Count before. "It is over General."

Grievous snarls filled with rage. He will not surrender to this Jedi filth! Launching himself towards them sending the lightsabers spinning.

Anakin and Dooku split moving to ether side of the General lightsabers up and ready. Dooku makes a move towards Grievous only to move back allowing Anakin to go for Grievous's side where he was missing an arm.

Anakin was stunned for a brief moment Dooku had just used a move that he had seen Obi-Wan use. But then Dooku had trained Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan's former Master. Taking advantage of Grievous distraction Anakin makes a move which Grievous detects and moves back only for Dooku to move back towards him and take another hand from him.

Roaring he backs up away from his attackers. He has nowhere to go, nowhere to run this time and no allies nearby to assist him. If he is going to go out, then he might as well take one of them with him. He decides on Dooku, the old Count had betrayed him and it's because of him that he is suffering this downfall. He throws himself at Dooku both sabers aiming for the old Count.

Anakin didn't expect Grievous to attack like that and he runs towards Dooku as the 2 fall to the floor. As he reaches the unmoving mound, he spots a lightsaber blade through the middle of Grievous just before it deactivates.

Rex joins him and helps him lift the body of Grievous off of Dooku. Underneath lies Dooku a lightsaber wound in his shoulder and one in his abdomen.

"It...is...done." Dooku looks vaguely at Anakin before his eyes close and darkness takes him.

Arriving back on Coruscant a day later Anakin and Obi-Wan find Senator Amidala, Master Yoda and Master Windu waiting on the landing pad.

Master Yoda steps forward as clone medics bring a stretcher out with an unconscious Dooku.

"He was badly wounded Sir and we need to get him into a Bacta tank as soon as possible." The clone medic informs Yoda.

The wizened old Jedi nods, "To the Temple take him. Care for him our healers will."

The clone nods, "Yes Sir."

Yoda watches for a moment as his old padawan is loaded onto a shuttle and it takes off heading for the Jedi Temple. He turns his attention to Anakin.

"He killed Grievous." Anakin informs the 2 council members. "As much as I hate to say it, he was a great help. We wouldn't have been able to get the shield down as quickly as we had."

Yoda, "Hmm, different he is."

"You will report to the council in 2 hours." Mace looks at Anakin before his eyes fall on Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan want's to sink into the floor beneath the elder Jedi's steely gaze.

"And you. Will attend and we will decide what to do with you."

Obi-Wan bows slightly, he knew he would be punished for his actions. "Yes Master."

Mace turns and heads towards the shuttle. Yoda lingers for a moment looking at Obi-Wan with amusement before turning to follow Mace.

"Well you knew that was coming. I wonder what they will do this time." Anakin looks down to Obi-Wan.

Before Obi-Wan can say anything he is wrapped in arms and cloth. Padme embraces him tightly. "Oh Obi-Wan I was so worried."

Anakin can't help but snigger but after releasing Obi-Wan she hugs him tightly.

Obi-Wan looks up as Anakin embraces her warmly and moves to kiss her before clearly remembering they were not alone. Obi-Wan chuckles, "You are aware that I know."

Anakin frowns as he lets Padme go. "Know? Know about what?"

Cocking and eyebrow Obi-Wan folds his arms. "I had my suspicions before that you had feelings for each other, that you may have had a...fling...but oddly enough people tend to forget children are there and they see things. I have seen you both."

Padme pales as does Anakin and he stutters trying to think of something to say Obi-Wan is mistaken.

"Don't worry." Obi-Wan uncrosses his arms. "Your secret is safe with me."

Anakin is stunned. "Obi-Wan...we...I..."

Obi-Wan smiles kindly, "Being like this has given me a different perspective. Like most Jedi I vaguely remember my mother, but in times of difficulty you have been there for me Padme when I could not speak with another Jedi as simply being in the Temple or with another Jedi reminded me of what I lost. You would listen or let me stay, it's what I imagine my mother would do."

"Oh Obi-Wan of course I'll always be there for you." She engulfs him in another hug before letting him go.

"Jedi are taught not to have attachments, but we do with each other and with the friendships we make. You and Padme have been together for sometime and it has not impacted on your abilities as a Jedi. Yes attachments can have dangers...Dooku was attached to Qui-Gon and it partly lead to his downfall. But then so was I and I did not turn to the darkside." Obi-Wan pauses for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I will not tell anyone of your relationship but it may come out at some point in the future."

"We will deal with that when the time comes." Anakin smiles at his former Master and charge. "Come on, we better get you into some new robes before facing the council."

Dooku did not expect to wake up. He had thought he was dead, the light had startled him when he woke up and then to find he was in the halls of healing in the Jedi Temple. Again the thought crossed his mind he was dead, there was no other reason he would be here and not the prison hospital.

"Dooku!"

He's turns to see Obi-Wan enter the room with Anakin close behind. He can see Skywalkers arm twitch as he wants to stop his young charge from getting too close to him but he allows the boy to come over to the bed.

Looking closely at him he can see a bruise healing on his face. Giving him some idea of how much time has passed. "I can only assume that Grievous is dead?"

Obi-Wan nods, "and you almost joined him. You've been out for a week and half of that you spent in a bacta tank." His nose wrinkles and Dooku can't help but smirk at the obvious distaste Obi-Wan has for the bacta tanks.

"Ventress is also dead." Anakin steps closer.

"She died trying to stop Grievous." Obi-Wan softly. If not for him she wouldn't have been there. A hand falls on his shoulder.

Anakin looks down to him, "She chose to stay and help you. She could have left but in the end she did what was right."

Obi-Wan smiles slightly at Anakin but still feels her death on him.

"And speaking of doing what is right." Anakin looks to Dooku, "the council have petitioned the Senate so you will be moved to a prison here on Coruscant. It's lighter security so you will have more freedom and the Senate will look into you being released in a year or so to Jedi custody and you will remain in the Temple." He pauses, "I have also allowed for Obi-Wan to visit you in prison, however for the moment he is under curfew as part of his punishment from the council."

Obi-Wan groans internally although the council had been quite lenient with him. He has a curfew to be back in the Temple he can't go out the Temple without a Jedi and he has to see a mind healer again. Normally for younglings another punishment would be to work in the archives but considering Obi-Wan's interest in that area it's not really a punishment. However, Anakin mentioned how Senator Amidala had been looking for an assistant in the Senate. So for the past week he had been with Padme for a few hours a day finding data files, taking messages and even sitting in on a senate meeting. Politics is not something he enjoys.

Dooku chuckles a little before stopping due to the pain in his chest. "I am certain it cannot be that bad Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's eyes roll up to Dooku. "I can assure you that politics and sitting through meetings where they discuss legislation in nothing but abreviations is worse than any prison."

Dooku chuckles again. "That is something you and your former Master have in common." He pauses, "but you need to stay here. I'm getting too old to come and rescue you." He smiles slightly, "Although it will be nice to have you visit."

From the door Master Yoda watches as the last thread of darkness leaves his former apprentice. He smiles there may have been a lot of pain in this journey but the end has restored the light to the dark. He only hopes it will not return for another thousand years.


End file.
